


I Was Lost

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [10]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short, with the monster gone they hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “I thought I’d lost you...I thought you were gone.” Quentin said, holding onto Eliot, afraid he’d disappear beneath his fingertips.It didn’t matter what they had been through, not in that moment, not when he was in his arms safe and sound, and so very Eliot. The rejection, the monster, all of the mistakes, those things were just a speck of dust in the infinity that was the universe.





	I Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

“I thought I’d lost you...I thought you were gone.” Quentin said, holding onto Eliot, afraid he’d disappear beneath his fingertips. 

 

It didn’t matter what they had been through, not in that moment, not when he was in his arms safe and sound, and so very Eliot. The rejection, the monster, all of the mistakes, those things were just a speck of dust in the infinity that was the universe. 

 

They would talk later, cry, fight, forgive - never forget though, that wasn’t possible - but they would end up in the same place; because Quentin could only breathe easy when Eliot was next to him, with all his soft touches and loving mouth.

 

There could be no other outcome to this, after all they were always meant to be together, live and die side by side. And as morbid as that thought was, it gave Quentin hope for the future,  _ their future _ ; that no matter what might happen, he’d always end up with Eliot.

 

Eliot wanted to scream he loved him, to cry and cling, and beg, but not now, now he’d just hold onto him till the fear of disappearing was gone. So instead he hugged him just as tight, one of his hands lost in his now shorter hair, and it wasn’t enough; not enough skin, not enough heat, lips, touch,  _ him _ . Never enough; and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to let go, “I  _ was _ lost, but, now I’m here. With you.”

 

Later he’d ask for forgiveness, and then he’d love Quentin tenderly as he worshipped his body with his lips and hands and tongue. Kissing his fears away, until he melted under him, and he’d come undone over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
